Forgive Me
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: My attempts to keep you away have failed. My instincts have taken over, and you will not have the chance to escape me. You know I will harm you, but yet you stay. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, ashalik.


As I delve deeper inside you, your long, sharp nails grip and tear at my flesh. My blood traveling down your fingers and my back while I smother myself into the warmth your bosom.

I feel your soften tighten around me, my breathing becomes erratic as you cry out and moan. We rock back and forth, our movements in sync. Your tender whimpers hot against my ear now, causing my drive and pace to increase. I delight in my name against your sweet voice. Your native tongue becomes a purring song in my ear.

I grip you closer, closer still and you release another sharp shriek of pleasure. "T'nash-veh Noyta." I tell you, my breath ragged and airy. I must claim you now, the throws of the Pon-farr urge me so. I feel your hand on my cheek; it carries the scent of my blood. You gaze at me and whisper "Mimi idhini, Spock", as our bodies continue to move in time to the ancient dance. Normally I would be ashamed of myself for allowing such a loss of control, but I cannot bring myself to 'give a damn'. It is of no importance now.

I place my opened mouth upon your left pectoral while cupping the full breast underneath. I feel your heart, I hear it. "Nenda! Spock, wewenanda!" You breathe impatiently. Licking your flesh before grazing you with my teeth, you elicit a slow moan. Your grip tightens around me, readying for the sharp pain that is soon to come. It is time now, ashalik.

As I bite down a possessive growl escapes my throat, as you shriek excites me. It is the song of the ancient ones that fill the cabin. Your hot, tangy blood running into my mouth as I lap at the wound I caused. I will be abashed by it, when the fever has left me, forgive me.

I am almost complete, I abandon myself and release within you. Our mating cries release into the air of your cabin. And we lay.

I move forward atop you and support myself on my forearms. Your hands continue to cling around my neck as your dark eyes softly gaze into mine. How is it possible for them to shine with such brilliance in the dim of your cabin? I must remember to ask at another time, my thoughts become foggy as the fever subsides. Your parted lips are swollen from earlier activities, forgive me. My erratic heart beats against your taunt stomach and I see yours thumping within your chest.

When our breathing slows and intertwines together, my body calls to yours again. I feel the fever rising once more, but I have an idea. I do not wish to cause you more harm than I have. My fingers brush against the side of your face. You silently grant my permission by closing your eyes and leaning to my touch. I am appreciative of this.

I enter you again, but not for the last time. After this experience I would appreciate your forgiveness. Your pleasing sound becomes an echo in my mind.

* * *

Bruises and blood cover our flesh, and surroundings. Items lay broken or disheveled. Your sheets are torn and soiled. Your clothing, that I so hastily ripped away days before, is strewn around the floor along with my own. _'Ni'droi'ik nar-tor…'_

You sleep in my arms, and I am ashamed. I hear your hum and see your eyes shine. You move away from me, and I place no blame upon you. But you surprise me and place a hand on my head, and you smile. Why do you smile? Have I not injured you continuously? I do not deserve this gift bestowed upon me. You continue to confuse me by kissing me, our scars rubbing against one another. You stare at me tenderly and whisper, "Nemaiyo."

"Why do you thank me? I do not understand. I have caused you a great deal of suffering, have I not?"

Your brow lowers and lips purse together. Then you giggle and say "I thank you for trusting me enough to take care of you. For allowing me to be apart this beautiful experience. I will not forget it, ashayam." You lick your lips and continue, "I saw your thoughts, and I cannot forgive you," I feel a heaviness at my side but you continue. "I cannot forgive you, because you have done nothing wrong." You wince as you come closer and rub next to me. This causes me to wince at the combinations of sharp and dull pains shooting around my body. "Sorry…" you mumble. I bring you to look at me.

"You have done nothing wrong." I kiss you the Terran way and pull you closer. "Nyota."

"Yes, Spock?"

"We will have to inform the Captain of our extended absence. It will be a few more days until all our injuries are bearable." You answer with a laugh, and I am grateful.


End file.
